Vinnie's Date
by FS1Pets
Summary: Vinnie is going to go on a date with a cute panda! ( Vinnie Ling )
1. Chapter 1

Vinnie put on his handsome tie. He fixed his hair and smiled.

He looked into his reflection in the mirror. Vinnie snapped his finger and pointed to himself in the mirror.

" Looking good dude. Ok Vinnie you're the man and this manly man is going to ask out a fine, hot chick! "

The gecko nodded to his reflection, smiling with confidence.

" Man I am beautiful! "

Now all Vinnie had to do was ask out Penny.

But where was she?

Penny was sitting down on one of those pet climbing scratching post thingies near the door.

She was playing with the fuzzy thing on the string, eating some bamboo.

Vinnie found her and climbed up the wall.

( Cause he's a gecko you know )

He cleared his throat.

" Uh, Penny I don't meant to interrupt you and your eating, but I would like to ask you something. "

Penny stopped eating and looked at Vinnie. She smiled when she saw him.

" Oh hi! Sure you can! " She said all friendly like in her soft voice.

Vinnie went right next to her and said:

" Penny, dudette, would you like to go on a date with me? "

Penny sat in silence for a second, then smiled shyly.

" Ok. "

" YES! Uh, I mean, yeah that's cool. " Vinnie shouted in victory losing his cool then pretending like it didn't happen.

" Yeah, so when would you like to go? "

" Uh...tomorrow night is fine..dude..."

" Yay ok. " Penny smiled and they two both shook hands.

The sweet little panda got down from the scratching post thingy and skipped away happily.

Vinnie stared at her with a lovesick look. The way he saw Penny, he saw magical rainbows and the way she danced was like an angel.

" She's...so...cute..." He sighed still in his fantasy. Then he walked away.

Tomorrow Night Baby!


	2. Chapter 2

Vinnie did nothing the next day but just sit and stare off into space, daydreaming. He wasn't even dancing! Everyone else was playing but not him. T

he only thing that Vinnie was thinking about was Penny. She's the best dancer ever, he had to admit that she's a better dancer than himself.

" Just a few more hours till tonight..." Then sometime in the late afternoon, Vinnie stopped sitting and prepared himself for his date.

He went to get some Dude Time spray to make him smell attractive. He got an awesome tie to wear too. Then he put his hair slicked back and epic.

" I am so gorgeous, Penny can't not like me now! " When it was just about sunset and five pets were gone, it was now the time, the night that Vinnie won't ever forget.

Penny was in the hydrant, getting ready to go out. The daycare as empty except for the two. Vinnie approached the panda with a confident smile on his face.

Coming up to the hydrant strutting his stuff, he fixed his tie and came in the hydrant.

" Helloooo Pennyyy.." He said all happy like. Penny turned around, and she was looking more gorgeous than ever.

She had a lovely silver and lilac dress with tons of pretty shiny sparkles on it. It really brung out her big, adorable eyes. She also was wearing a small Chinese blossom flower on her ear as well.

Vinnie drooled, looking at Penny basically hypnotized by her hotness. She was...AMAZING! In a few moments or two Vinnie regained his cool and rubbed his arm.

" So...are ya ready my...my pretty panda? "

She giggled, and very lightly blushed, flattered. The pink color quickly faded from her face and she moved on.

" Yes I'm ready. "

" Awesome! Er, I mean cool, no, sweet, ugh..I mean...excellent. "

" Ok! " Vinnie held out his hand. Penny held it nicely. Unlike the reptile's, the Penny's paw was so soft and furry, which felt good in his hand.

They both slid out from the slide together, still holding paws and walking out the pet shop door. The two lovebirds both walked down the street, heading down to the park.

" Hey Penny, are ya hungry? " Vinnie asked.

" Starving. " She replied licking her lips.

" Ok, wanna grab ice cream? "

" Oh yes please! "

Who cares about dinner, dessert was the best! So Vinnie and Penny snuck into the ice cream shop and got the flavors that they liked when the employees weren't looking.

Penny got chocolate with sprinkles, and Vinnie got one with crickets and sprinkles. Hey some people actually eat crickets, so why not?

Next they went to the park. When they got there, they sat down on a bench in front of the lake, eating their ice cream and watching the sunset.

" Oh Vinnie, it's so beautiful! " Penny said, her eyes growing large.

" Yeah it is pretty nice. " The lizard replied, looking up. Penny put her paw close to Vinnies.

He noticed and looked down to how close her paw really was, and it was pretty close. Vinnie put his webbed hand on top of the panda's.

She noticed and she started to blush, but stopped when she looked away. Not to much later, the sun was officially out of sight and the moon rose into the starry sky.

Penny closed her eyes and lay her head on Vinnie's shoulder, which caused him to blush. He looked down at her, and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen.

Suddenly Penny felt a sudden tickle on her nose. She wiggled it and opened her eyes, and she saw a cute little fire fly, glowing like a tiny lightbulb.

She giggled and watched it fly away from her nose. Vinnie saw it too and smiled, happy that his first date was happy.

Penny was giggling, and seeing several other fireflies all around the park. She got up and began to playfully chase them. The gecko did the same.

The two pets had so much fun that night, playing and chasing fireflies. Vinnie never wanted this night to end ever. He never wanted the sun to rise, or Penny to go home, or anything, he just wanted to spend every minute of everyday hanging out with her.

Then, after 15-20 minutes of playing, the panda and gecko were laying on the green grassy ground, looking up at the stars.

" Make a wish Penny. " Said Vinnie, looking up into the big, wishing star. She closed her eyes and hoped. Then she opened her eyes and smiled.

" What did you wish for? "

" It's a secret.."

" Come on I won't tell nobody. "

" Well, I wished that this date would never end. " Penny said smiling from ear to ear looking at Vinnie, the reflection of the stars shining on her eyes.

" Aww Pen, you're really cute..."

" Tehehe..thank you. "

" Eh it was nothin.."

The panda and the gecko both sighed happily. Vinnie held Penny's paw and held it tight.

" Hey Penny? "

" Yes Vinnie? "

" Can we do...go on a date like this sometime again? "

" I...I'd love to..."

Penn kissed Vinnie on the cheek, then his eyes turning into hearts and giggling love sickly.

" I will never wash this cheek again...Hehehehehe..."


End file.
